A New Love
by Emmie-Bear-luvs-me
Summary: Lauren -A New Lauren, not the mean one who is friends with Jessica- just moved to FORKS, WA. But Her blood sung to Emmett? Will She survive? Or will he dump Rose for his singer just like Edward did for Bella. all vamp LxE


A New Love.

[I don't own twilight.]

Chapter one. [A New Life]

**Lauren's POV**.

It's been a year since my parents got divorced. I missed my mom, she was nice but I don't know how she acts anymore. I lived with my dad, because for some reason he gain custody for me. I was 16 at the time when my parents split. I needed my mom, I loved her but She didn't know how to take care of me. My dad told me a few days ago that my mom wants me back. I was an only child and I hated it, I had no one to play with or to come to for my problems. I was spoiled, and I got everything I wanted. I could never go out with friends or anything because my dad was way to over protected. My mom lives in Forks ,WA. It's kind of a long plane ride, but what ever I'll just take my laptop with me and my iPOD.

I looked at my self in the mirror, I was too lazy to pack for the rest of my life. I just stared. I had wavy blond hair down a little bit lower than my shoulders, also had some natural highlights and my hair was very smooth. I had a slim figure, but I did have curves but not in the wrong places. Which was kind of bad, but I did exercise mostly every week at least once.. I looked at my ocean blue eyes with other shades of Caribbean waters. Everyone in my family had blue eyes, darker or lighter. I was 100% German, both my grandparents were from Germany and moved here.. I went to my very messy closet, I looked.

_What to pack, hm… what to pack. _As I looked to skim to the closet to find what ever I was looking for.

I didn't have much with me, my laptop, my Ipod and my cloths. I looked to see what other cloths I wanted to pack. I took my plaid PJs with my Plaid short's that go underneath. I grabbed my new hoodie from Aero. My dad didn't have much money but I think my mom does but I'm not sure. I looked back at my suit case. It was half way full with all of my crap. I walked over to it, and I studded my toe on the side of the desk post.

"OW!" I yelled. I sat back on my bed and I held it. _OW._ I rubbed it for a few minutes, and I stood up and got back to packing with a sore pinky toe. I took my cloths and organized them, into what to bring what not to bring. I scanned my bed room for my sketch book. I was addicted to drawing and sketching random things that come to my mind. I picked it up and started to look through the pages. _Landscape, Park, a welsh corgi that was named Oreo, Trees, me riding a four wheeler. _All they were Landscape after landscape. I still had about 30 more pages left plus I just bought a new one. I threw that in there too. I didn't read much, but I loved my music. I was all packed; cloths, underwear, Pjs, All of my electronics.

I went down stair and dragging my luggage down with me. It was very heavy, I could feel my cloths just weighing it down. I stepped on the hard cold tile floor of the hall way. I looked at the clock with it's big green number saying; **11:34am. **Two more hours till my flight leaves to the rainiest place on earth. I huffed, I was tired. I couldn't fall asleep last night.

"Um.. are your ready, Lauren?" My dad asked. I could tell he was sad, but I've spent a year with him and we've both had great time, we were both computer geeks. But we also four-wheeled everywhere. I could see the pained look on his face, and he was so sad and you could tell.

"Yeah.. I guess" I said quickly said. I look to the ground and he walked to the door and grabbed the keys.

"Okay, let me get your luggage." He said. I put my UGG boots on, and my Hollister jacket. I opened the door. It was February, and it was freezing. I was glad my dad started the car earlier. I quickly jumped in the car while he was closing the truck of his red SUV. My dad got in and he put the car in reverse and backed out, this is the last time in a while I will see my house. While we drove I remembered my friends, and that they thrown me a good bye party. I would miss them. The air port was about one hour away. Crap, I forgot to eat. Oh well, I'll get something on the plane. My phone buzzed. It was Hayle.

It read;

"_God, it's going to be so boring here with out you. You will still txt me right?"_

I went to reply to the message.

"_Of course! How could you think not! We've been friends for years! Also I don't think I'm going to make fends that fast."_

I closed my new Evy2. I just got that in November after my old chocolate went swimming with my cloths. I looked out the window, I saw snow and ice on the roofs of the houses. I haven't talked to my mom or seen her in under a year. I wonder if she changed? did she have a boyfriend. All these odd questions rushed to my head. I would talk about it with my dad but, I didn't want him to feel horrible. I guess I just have to wait till I get there.

I arrived, at the air port. I got out of the car and slipped on the ice that was on the parking lot. My dad quickly helped me out.

"Are your okay?" My dad questioned. His eyes were soft and caring.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with out emotion. I went around the car and popped the trunk. I grabbed my suit case, and set it down and pulled the pully thingy up. We walked to the opening doors and went to the direction to Seattle, WA. I was 15 min early for my flight. I felt a uneasy pain in my stomach, I was nervous. I was very nervous. I sat on the near by seats while my dad took my ticket to a lady. I stared there where a lot of people in the world. Gosh it was busy today, maybe that's everyday. My dad sat down next to me.

" It's going to be okay, I'm going to miss you and your company." I could tell my dad was trying to hold back the tears. I wanted to cry too, I would really miss him. I mean it was just me and my dad. No one else and nothing else. **The flight to Seattle Washington has now arrived.** Said the intercom. I got up and head to the port of the air plane. We reached the port in time and I hugged my dad, and I shed a couple of tears. I would miss Him. I would my home. Period. I turned off my phone so I woundn't get any text message while I was on the flight.

I smiled as the lady with the dull look on her face and you could tell she hated her job. I put my luggage on the turner thingy that leads to the plane. I went though the black tunnel. I final saw the plane's interior. It was couch, I was going to first class. I felt special but still I did live a pretty good life. I went to the curtains and the lady cam up in front of me.

"Let me see your ticket to make sure your first class" She asked nicely.

"Here" I said while I handed her the ticket. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"This is where you will be sitting for your flight. Would you like anything?" She questioned, nicely. But that is her boring job.

"Um… could I have a bottle of water?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" She said while turning around.

I sat down and took out my Ipod and my magazine, _COSMO girl_. I scanned it for the posters and quizzes in it. I heard other passengers come on the plane. I put my play list on, to my _'HYPER' _Play list. The song switched to "_right round"_ By Flo Rida. I opened my book to the first chapter. I herd a laugh in the seat down the row from me. There was this handsome guy with pale skin, brown curly hair that I wanted to just put my hands threw it. He also had golden eyes they we the most hypnotizing thing I ever seen.. He has huge muscles, they looked like they could rip me in half just by looking at them.. I just stared, he was the most handsome, hottest guy I've ever seen I just wanted to stare at him the entire time on the plane. Then a gorgeous blond came and I saw she had the amazing gold eyes too. She had a hatred stare at me. She sat right next to the guy and blocked my view and then looked at him and putting her hand on his but he took his hand away. I quickly put my eyes down to my book. He laughed again, that amazing laugh with the amazing grin. I looked again, then I saw the blond sneering at me again..

_What the hell did I do now?_

I went back to my book and tried to read but I couldn't. I could here them whispering then I heard a growl.

_Wait… Was that a GROWL?_

I couldn't consent trait. I went to the next page then, I got a paper cut. I saw the blood coming out, I took a tissue and looked around to for the flight attendant so I could get a band-aid. Then I saw the hott guy's eyes they were pitch black instead of the amazing gold. They turned gold to Pitch black, like black that would be something burnt from Hell. I sat back in my seat. I was so curious. He wasn't a _normal_ human, what was her? The flight didn't last long. I quickly got off and got my luggage. I saw my mom she died her hair. The last time I saw her she had Blond hair, now a dull shade of red. I could see her and I ran to her. I hugged her. She started crying, and I could see her make-up smearing down her face.

"Your so grown up!" She cried in my ear. She is a bit over reacted to everything. I mean I didn't change anything I just grew.

"Hi, Mom. I missed you so much!" I hugged her again. I ended our hug, I looked at her, and then I saw her hand.. No ring? She had changed and she was single. Well at least to what I know.

"Come on, we have to get you in the car, it's freezing outside!" She said while pushing me out the door. It was raining, and I hurried to the car through the rain. I got in the car with squeaky noises from my wet jeans and buckled my seat belt.

"So how are, how have you been? Has your dad token care of you?" My mom said all of the questions at once.

"Yes Mom, I've been fine, actually more than fine. Yes dad has been taking great care of me." I said answering her stressed questions.

"Oh. So… how are your grades in school and are you active?" She questioned trying to catch up on my life the past year. I saw he looking at my through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I'm doing great. I have a 3.98 GPA. I have all A's and I'm in honors classes. I was going to do track when it opened.. But then…I moved here." I said looking down at my knees.

"That's great! I mean, we don't have honors classes here at Forks because most students aren't that smart." She said. With a little smirk. I looked outside again at the blue sky.

"How far till we reach the house?" I asked still looking outside. I saw a huge board that said. **Welcome to FORKS.** Written in the sign as we pasted. I guess that answered my question. Then we came into the woods, I looked around in there I could see a rabbit eating some clover or something. We pulled up into a drive way.

_WOW._

That's all I could think. WOW. She had a huge house. I mean what did my mom do as her Job? The house was big. I mean huge. I saw a little Midnight Blue Porsche. Who owned that? WOW. Gosh I was stunned. I didn't know my mom had that much money! What did she have as a job.

"Welcome home, I mean I have started a new beginning and stuff. I work at the Forks Vet Clinic." She said smiling.

"When did you go back to collage?" I asked.

"When I moved here I took online classes and graduated in a year. I was very proud of my self and I got a job at the small little clinic two roads down." She said while showing me the way in.

I guess she did get a real good start to a new life. She was a Vet getting a lot of money. I got out of the rain and closed the door behind me. I went to the back of her car. All I new that it was a small little black car. I don't know much about cars. I popped the trunk and got my suit case out of there. I closed it and fallowed my mom to the door. I closed the door and the house was even bigger on the inside. There was a fire place that went to the sealing.

"Here let me show you to your room," Mom said, while walking up the stairs. I fallowed with my luggage then she turned and when down the hall way and not to far we came to my room. It had a green tint to it. I like the color green. It was just a pale green, with lime green furniture. My Bed had stripes of Pink and Green stripes and it was make out of the very nice and soft material. There was a lime colored desk on the side with a white chair. There was a huge plasma TV in from of my bed, on the opposite bed.

"OMG! Thank you so much! I love it! It's awesome! You didn't have to send that much on me!" I screamed while walking around and hugged my mom.

"Your welcome, I didn't know if you'd liked the color. I called your dad to ask him." Said mom. I loved my room. It was amazing. I fell back on my bed.

"Oh and I also got you that midnight blue Porsche outside as a welcome home present from me and you need to get to the high school, we don't want you walking." She said smiling. I looked up. That what mine!

"Thank you soo much! I love it! I never had a fast car." I screamed with excitement. I hugged her again.

"I'll leave you alone to pack." She said while walking out the door. I looked at my room and fell on my bed again. _This is amazing_. I thought. I got my dresser full of cloths. I put my laptop on the lime desk, that has a nice glaze on it. I put my sketch book by my night stand. I had an old fashioned phone but it was cord-less and had the buttons. I turned on my phone. My cell phone buzzed and said 1 New Text message. It was from Hayle.

_Hey did you have a safe flight? How was it? Are you at your new home? _

I rolled my eyes. Hayle is such a worry wart. I quickly text her back.

_Yeah I'm fine, I'm unpacking right now ttyl._

I put everything in order.. Now to put my bathroom stuff away. I put it away within 5 minutes. . Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Lauren! Supper Time!" Mom Screamed to me from down stairs. I opened my door and went quickly down stairs. I looked for the kitchen, and found it. My mom was sitting down and waiting for me. I could smell the sweet Aura of the steak, baked poatates and salad.

"Ohh are we having steak? It smells great!" I asked. I loved steak, I could never be a vegetarian. It was one of my favorite foods. I sat down and noticed that It was **7:49. **I hadn't noticed it was that late. I guess plane rides do last long. I sat down and my mom started to eat. I ate to it was very good.

"Tomorrow will be your first day of school, so you need to bring the paper work to the office. Okay? School starts at 7:30, but be there early so you won't be late.." She said while cutting the Steak. She always had OCD about being late.

"Yeah okay, that's fine." I said about to take a bite of my steak. I wondered what the school will be like. Hm…

"I go to the office at 8:30 and work till 7:30, I will be home as soon as I can. I have a chef that comes every night and cooks us our food." She said while pointing to a young man.

"This is Sam, Sam this is Lauren." My Mom said sweetly.

"Hello, when you come home from school everyday please tell me what you want, so I can prepare the meal." He said with a smile. He was about 6'4'' and had brown hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Thanks, Will do." I said while putting a chunk of potato in my mouth.

"Well I must be going, I have to go to my restaurant, , Lauren have a nice meal and enjoy." He said while walking out the door. That was weird greet your self and then leave I guess he was in a hurry. Oh well, at least I don't have to cook my own food. I went back to eating my food. The rest of the meal was silent. I finished up right after my mom.

"Well.. Good night. I must get some sleep, Maggie will take care of the plates. My room is right of the theater room. Good night Lauren." She said yawning and going up in her bed room.

"Good night Mom, Sweet Dream" I said while I heard her Yawning again. I sighed. I walked to the stair way and up to my bed room. I flew to my bed and laid down and then turned on my iPOD and picked up my book and continued reading where I left off at after the flight. But I couldn't read, I was too into though of the guy on the plane, the hot guy and then his eyes turning soft gold to something burnt from hell. Also with that lady with the blond hair who was sneering and shot daggers at me. Then I let the darkness welcome me to a dream-full sleep. That Night I dreamt of that mystery guy that who looked like was going to kill me.


End file.
